An Old Friend
by fandomgirlxx
Summary: When a violent bully from Ethan's past arrives in the ED, will Cal be there to protect and comfort his little brother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys, I'm writing this story because of a request I got from a reader asking if I could write a story involving Ethan getting bullied and caring Cal. I do requests if any of you would like me to write a story for you then feel free to PM me and I'll do my best :) Also, I know a lot of people, me included, were disappointed when Cal ruined the caring moment of him rushing over to Ethan when he got knocked over by the schoolkid with a mean comment so I address that here in this story :P Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Summary; When a violent bully from Ethan's past arrives in the ED, will Cal be there to protect and comfort his little brother?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Casualty or Ethan and Cal. Only character I own here is James.**

* * *

_"I don't even remember my bullies names."_

Well that wasn't strictly true. Yes, Ethan had forgotten a lot of the names and faces from his tormentors at school but there was one he could never forget. And he was right here in the ED.

"James?" Ethan said, taken aback.

The patient, who had a cut on his head that needed stitches and a black eye (clearly in a fight, guess some things never change) looked up at his doctor.

After a few moments of confusion and a blank expression on his face, he smirked. That same smirk that had tormented Ethan so much 10 years previously.

"Ethan? Well, well, well, haven't you grown."

Robyn smiled kindly at the pair.

"Oh you know each other?"

Ethan nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Yep we go way back don't we Ethan?" James added.

"I'll leave you to catch up then, you're in great hands , but as you already know Ethan you will already know that."

James smiled sweetly at the nurse until she left.

Ethan wanted her to stay, to not leave him alone with this bully, but then he punished himself for being so pathetic.

Ethan had so many conflicting emotions at seeing his bully again.

Fear, humiliation, anger.

No. He would not be scared of him, he might have been able to hurt him when they were teenagers but Ethan was an adult now.

Furthermore, Ethan was a doctor and James was his patient, Ethan was the one who had the authority here.

Maybe James had grown out of his bullying phase anyway.

"Still as small and pathetic as you used to be then?"

Maybe not.

"James, you're my patient and I'm here to treat you. That's all. If you would let me get on with my job please." Ethan said, trying to keep control over his professionalism.

"Yeah how does that feel having to be the one to treat me with a black eye and bleeding? If I remember correctly, you were the one always left with the bruises and blood by the time I had finished with you."

He couldn't do this. He was being pathetic, he hadn't seen James since they were teenagers, yet here he was almost falling apart getting reminded of it.

The constant abusive remarks about his appearance, his personality, his family...

What he said about his mother, Cal, his father...

And worse of all, the constant beatings..

That was back when Ethan and Cal were close and it wasn't unususal for Cal to come into his little brother's room and find him crying and beaten and Cal used to clear him up and mutter swear words until his breath. Before he left.

"Oh having a flashback are we?" James said tauntingly.

"Would you just let me treat you so you can leave." Ethan said, stammering his words.

"Oh you want me to leave? But we were just going down memory lane" James smiled and stood up.

Even now, he was so much taller and stronger than Ethan was.

"Where were we?" James smiled, closing the door.

* * *

"Robyn, have you seen Ethan?" Cal asked the kind nurse.

He wanted his advice on an unusual symptom his patient was displaying and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Yeah he's with a patient. Might be a while, they're catching up."

"Catching up?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend."

This made Cal frown.

He recalled Ethan not having many friends back at school, which old friend was this?

"Oh?" Cal enquired.

"His name's James, James Donald, do you know him too?"

James? Cal scanned the name in his mind for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

Shit.

"Where are they?"

Robyn, confused at Cal's reaction, gave Cal the details and with that, he set off.

* * *

"Sit down James." Ethan instructed, trying to not show his fear.

"Don't you remember Eth? You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do."

"James this is ridiculous, we're not boys anymore. When are you going to grow up? I've made something out of myself since I last saw you, clearly you haven't."

He was just so angry over the years at school where James had made his life hell.

Now, he could finally stand up for himself.

However, he soon realised this was the wrong thing to say as he saw the look of anger go across James' face and then swiftly punched Ethan in the stomach.

The pain of it distracted Ethan and he didn't hear the door open at that exact moment.

The only thing he heard was the distinct sound of his big brother's voice saying "Get away from my brother."

* * *

**A/N; Oooooh, big bro Cal isn't going to be happy in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed first chapter and please review and tell me what you think. To the reader who wanted me to write this story from the bullying idea, I hope it lives up to your expectations :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; As always, thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favourited, hope you enjoy the next chapter:)**

* * *

"Get away from my brother."

Cal was furious.

On his way here he was telling himself he was beibng stupid to get worried over it, what happened between James and Ethan happened 10 years ago, James would have changed.

Still, he wasn't going to forget in a hurry the things James had previously done to his brother; he really hated that kid.

It became apparent as soon as he opened the door that James had in fact not changed; he was welcomed to the sight of James punching his baby brother.

The anger burned through Cal's veins and he clenched his fist.

"Cal" Ethan said quietly, still doubled up in pain.

"I'll deal with this little brother." Cal replied, keeping his eyes fixed on James.

Cal put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and gently pulled him back then stepped in front of him, keeping the distance between his brother and James, shielding him.

"Caleb. It's been a while" James stated.

"Actually, it's Cal now. And not long enough. Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch your lights in right now."

James smiled.

"He deserved it, he always did."

Cal had desperately been trying to hold his rage in but at that point he just lost it.

He lifted his arm, about to throw a punch at James, but before it could meet its target Ethan held his arm back.

"Cal, no. Violence doesn't end violence and it's not worth losing your job over."

"He hurt you." Cal said simply.

In other words, yes, yes it was worth it.

"Don't go down to his level Cal. Please, for me."

_For me._

Those two words was what made him stop.

Cal would have pretty much done anything if he thought it was for Ethan, not that Ethan would ever find that out.

Cal sighed in frustration.

"You're lucky my brother is ten times the man you will ever be" he told James coldly.

With a knock on the door, Robyn came in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"This patient has just assaulted Dr .Hardy. He will have to be treated by someone else and escorted out of the building by security to make sure he leaves. He's not to be allowed near Dr. Hardy again. Or me for that matter because I'm not trusting myself right now."

After looking shocked, Robyn quickly nodded.

"Come with me" she stated.

James followed her out of the room but not before he gave a quick smile to Ethan.

Cal instincitively stood in front of Ethan, trying to block him from view, and put his arm out in front of the smaller man.

It was only when James had left he turned to Ethan.

"You all right?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ethan said then turned to leave.

Cal put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and stopped him.

"Ethan, I..I don't want you to believe anything he said to you. It's like what I told you when we were kids, he's just jealous. Even more so now he's seen what you've become."

"What I've become? At least I had an excuse when I was a kid to not be able to defend myself, I'm a grown man now and I still can't, he's right, I'm pathetic."

Hearing his brother talk about himself this way hurt Cal.

"Don't say that Ethan. You're not pathetic, that man put you through hell, anyone would react the same way. Actually no, most people would let me beat him and think he deserved it but you stopped me. Because you're better."

As soon as he had got the words out, he felt embarrased. It was the first time he had openly spoken to Ethan about things like this since they were kids.

"Thank you Cal" Ethan said looking down, obviously feeling as awkward as Cal did embarrased.

They weren't used to conversations like this.

"Well better than most people, still not better than me obviously" Cal joked.

Ethan smiled, happy to be back on familiar footing with his brother.

Cal knew what he said wasn't true though, Ethan was so much better than him.

He was better than everyone.

His little brother was simply the best person he would ever know and no man would ever get to hurt him without dealing with Cal.

* * *

**A/N; Done! Cheesy ending but it's Cal and Ethan, couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review:) **


End file.
